Rascal It Up!
by ShakeItUpJerilyn
Summary: Uh Oh! Rascal found a gnarly looking surf board and he just had to try it out! Now he's found himself here in Chicago in the year of 2013! Soon he meets a certain blonde girl who just makes his heart skip a beat. She feels the same way! Are they meant to be or does Rascal have to find his way back home? Find out are reading this suckish summary! Pair: Tinka/Rascal(Kent)/Reuce/Cy
1. Prologue

(Rascal's POV)

Man, where am I? This is one BLASTING city! I'm loving it. Wait, how did I get here? All I remember is surfing on that surfboard-The surfboard! Where's the surfboard?! Wait, why am I in these clothes? What is this? What happened? Am I in the future? How do I get back?! "Excuse me, do you cats happen to know what year it is?" I asked a policeman. "2013. Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow. "I-I don't know. I'm lost. Do you mind helping me?" I asked, confused. "Okay. What's the president's name?" His partner asked. "JFK." I answered. They give me some funny looks. "You're kidding, right? Its Obama. President Barack Obama," The leader raises an eyebrow, "Come with us, son." I follow them to their car.

-A few minutes later...-

The nice policemen brought me to the department and had me see a doctor, "What's your name, young man?" She asked. "Kent. Kent Boyd. Friends call me Rascal." I replied. "Why would they give you that nickname?" She asked, confused.

"I'm a master on the dance floor."

"Oh are you? You're a dancer?"

"I'm a surfer and a singer and a dancer."

"Did you recently get a wipe out? It looks as if you have a concussion."

"Yeah but I'm fine. I just was surfing on Wet Side Beach and wiped out. Now I'm here."

"Where is Wet Side Beach?"

"Overseas."

"Rascal, I think you may have hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine, pretty lady! Can I leave now?"

"Go ahead." I got up, attempting to leave.

"Oh and you might wanna attend school. You don't wanna get caught skipping or playing hooky." The doctor explains.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for your time." I left out. (A/N: You like that? I'm just getting started!)


	2. Chapter 1: New Student

(Tinka's POV) A couple of days later...

"Okay class! Turns out we have one more fish in the tank!" Mr. Polk exclaims, happily, opening the door. He walks in and like Oh My Godfather...he's freaking gorgeous! I stared at him, like a dog with bacon, minus drooling, of course. His eyes met mine and he gave a smile, "Hey everyone. I'm Kent. Kent Boyd." He kept his eyes on me. I'm Tinka. Tinka...Wilde. Now that I've found out Gary is my father. I guess he took me in. I MEAN I do spend a lot of time there at his house. "Kent, you're in luck! You get a free partner! Tinka!" YESSS! THANK THE LORD! HALLELUJAH! I was saying like right now but in speaking terms I'm like, "Duhh...mmkayy..." I pull a chair for him. "Thanks." He smiled, happily. "Umm...I'm Tinka." I introduced. "I heard. Its pretty. Like you-uhh hair. Your hair is pretty. I-I like it." He blushed, nervously.

"Thanks, Kent." I blushed, deeply.

"No problem." He put his hand on the table, coincidentally next to mine.

"So where are you from?"

"I'm from Miami, actually. I love to surf in the beautiful Atlantic Ocean. Do you surf?"

"I kinda like to. Yeah. I can skateboard as well."

"Skateboarding?" He asked, unsure.

"Yes, I know. I get that a lot. My brother...Logan taught me a bunch of tricks."** (A/N: Read Psych It Up! To understand why Tinka is gonna live with Logan and Gary. In my version, Logan is Gary's son.)**

"Maybe you can teach me."

"Whaaat?" I asked, surprised. Is he asking me out?

"Yeah. Skateboarding. I mean you're a pro aren't ya?"

"Well yeah."

"Then maybe we could go get something to eat."

"I know a place. Crusty's Pizza. Its in my BFFs' apartment building."

"Pizza? BFFs'?"

"You're pretty weird, Kent."

"Sorry, I been living uhh...under a rock."

"No, it's okay. I like weird."

"I like you." Did he just say that?!

"I like you too." Did I just say that?!

"AHEM!" Mr. Roundtree cleared his throat. We both looked up, embarrassed and blushing, "Sorry."

(Kent's POV) Lunchtime

Tinka. I like her. This whole time, I've been thinking about her. She drives me totally insane. I opened my locker, putting my books away. "Hey, fish!" A blonde haired dude came up to me, next to him was a dark brown haired dude about his height, and behind him was I guess their "posse" as they say here. "You know that is very offensive to say to a surfer." I frowned, slightly. "No. I think it's offensive to go around with my little sister and not ask me!" He jabbed my chest. "Your sister is..." I raised an eyebrow. "Don't play dumb with me! Tinka!" The dude shoves me. "Hey, man, I like her, okay? That's all. We aren't dating. Just friends." I put my hands up in defense. "Uh huh. You go near her again and you'll be sorry." He threatened. "Are you Logan?" I asked, confused. "My name is Gunther. Remember that when you decide to hold hands with Tinka." Gunther pushed me into the lockers before leaving with his friends. "Later, bruh!" The dark haired dude mocked. I would've fought back but I'm a pacifist.

"Hey, Kent!" Tinka skipped up to me, happily with a tall brunette and a short redhead. "Hey you." I smiled big. I don't care what that Gunther guy says, I'm staying around Tinka. "Wow, Tinka, you're right. He is freaking sexy!" The brunette teased. "Rocky!" Tinka whined. "You're names Rocky? And you're a girl? That's soooo awesome! You'd be popular on my beach! Wet Side beach!" I say, impressively. "Popular? Sweet!" Rocky put her fist in the air. "And you look like a Cece." I say to the redhead. "Oh my Gaawwddfaddaa!(Godfather)" She squealed, happily, "How did you know?!" "Your jacket, haha." I pointed. "So Kent, you coming?" Tinka asked, biting her lip, curiously. "Where?" I asked, confused. "Lunch. A big boy's gotta eat, right?" She joked. "Yeah," I chuckled. Tinka grabs my hand, "Come on!" We run off to the cafeteria.

"I don't know why we're rushing. The food's not that good anyway!" Cece whined. "I know that, Cecelia!" Tinka growled, gritting her teeth. "She's trying to get with Prince Charming over there!" Rocky burst into laughter. "Is she?" I grinned, doing an eyebrow dance. "Well umm...yeah..." She says, quietly. "I like you too." I smiled, assuringly, "Will you go out with me?" Now I really don't wanna get out of here. I'm loving it! But then...I have to get back to-Oh who am I kidding?! I love you, Chicago! "Yes! I'd love too!" Tinka hugged me tight. "Awee!" Rocky and Cece cooed, simultaneously. Maybe this will work...

**(A/N: Review my lovely readers! :* 3)**


	3. Chapter 2: My Sister's Keeper (Nuh uh!)

(Kent's POV) Last Period

Well it turns out, I have Physical Education in the last period of the day. We were just lifting weights. Weights. Hah. Please. Muscle heads on Wet Side Beach tried messing with Me and my man SeaCat, we took em down. "Kent, lemme talk to you." Gunther pulls me to the locker rooms. "What, GOONther?" I joked, laughing. "Hah, got jokes, huh? Mmkayy." He hauls off, punching me in the face. "Ow! Man, what's your problem?!" I ask, furiously, holding my cheek. "I told you stay away from Tinka. You deserve this, dork!" Gunther slammed me up against the lockers. "Frankie, Drake, hold him. I'm gonna enjoy this." He smirked as they hold me. "Get off, lugheads! Let me-GAH!" Gunther punches my stomach. Jesus! "Are you gonna stay away from Tinka?" He folded his arms. "I love her. I'm not going anywhere..." I admitted. I fell in love. I'm not going anywhere. I'm so serious.

"She doesn't deserve to be happy, after what she did to our family. I certainly won't let a SURFER dude make her life BETTER!" Those two hits made me spit up blood. I hung my head, breathing, heavily. "I'm not done, fish. I just got started." Gunther gripped my left ribcage, crushing it. "AH! Stop that!" I kneed him in the nuts. "Dammit!" He cursed, covering himself, painfully, "Back to the water you go! Let's go!" Gunther lead the way to the stalls. "Wait, what're you doing?! No stop it, dude! Hey!" They gave me something called a swirly. Putting my head in that toilet. My head to the top of my torso was soaked. "You gonna stay away from, Tinka?" Gunther growled, grabbing my collar. "Screw you," I spat a mixture of blood and toilet water in his face. "Fine. One more time!" He motioned to the toilet once more. "Kent!" I hear a voice. A female voice. Tinka! She ran to me, hugging me, "Gunther, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Tinka scolded, angrily. "You don't deserve to be happy, sister twin." He spat, angrily. "Kent, y-you're hurt..." She noticed the bruise on my face. "I'm okay. Now that you're here." I smiled, pulling her close to me. "Fine then, Romeo. You and Juliet will die together." Frankie cracked his knuckles.

"Touch them and you die." Cece and Rocky come in, with a tall teenage boy with brown hair. "Cece. Rocky. Logan. What a surprise!" Randy chuckled. I'm still trying to figure out how the heck a cheerleader got the best of me. Frankie is a biker, Randy is a cheerleader, Drake is an outsider, and Gunther is a bully. Together you got the complicated crew. I learned a lot today. "Fine, we'll leave you alone, blondie, for now. Watch your back." Gunther snapped his fingers, calling his crew. "I'm not afraid of you, GOONther." I laughed, joking. Tinka let out a snicker. As he left out, he and Logan bumped each other. "Watch yourself, skaterboy." Drake shoved him. "Don't PUSH me, Drake." Logan pushed back. "Logan, come on. Forget him." Rocky pulled him by the arm. He and Rocky are close. I think Logan may have a thing for her or is it for Tinka's BFF, Skylar? **(A/N: Skylar is my OC. Skylar Lewis is played by Olivia Holt on Girl Vs. Monster. I put her here because I ship: Rella - RoshonxBella, Zadam - ZendayaxAdam, Kentoline - KentxCaroline, & Leolivia - LeoxOlivia)**

(Logan's POV) Later...

I met up with Rocky after school like we promised, cause she's like my sister. My best friend. I used to like her. I mean really. I wasn't supposed to feel that way. Not about her. "You wanted to hang out? Uhh why?" Rocky chuckled. "Because I wanna ask you something." I blushed, lightly, "There's a friend of mine, mutual friend of ours, that I am deeply DEEPLY in love with." "Okay, Logan. Let me explain something. NEVER. GONNA. HAPPEN." Rocky joked, laughing. "What? You thought me and you?! Eeww!" I gagged, playfully. "Oh okay. Am I not pretty enough for you?!" She whined. "I'm confused! I meant me and Skylar!" I laughed, hysterically. "Oh. Mmkayy. I can help you with that!" Rocky pulled out her phone. "What are you doing?! Don't call her!" I shrieked. "Ooh. I didn't have to! Look!" She pointed at Skylar. "Hey, guys." She smiled, greeting us. "I'll leave you two alone! Bye!" Rocky skipped away. "Chicken!" I mocked. "Good luck!" She yelled back.

Skylar giggled, "What's going on?" "I umm...like...you...a LOT. I have a big crush on you." I admitted. "Is that so, Wilde?" She grinned, happily. "It's so, Lewis." I felt a little more comfortable, "You wanna be my girlfriend?" "Yeah. Yeah I do. So bad." Skylar blushed, happily, soon hugging me. Thank you! Yes! Whoo!

**(A/N: We'll get to the Rascal and Tinka loving later. I haven't updated like I'm supposed to cause of something important. Anyways thanks for reading! Updating as soon as possible!)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Date Part 1

There they lay, together, in each other's arms, under the humid August skies of Chicago, Illinois. Lovely Tinka and Handsome Rascal or as we call him, Kent. "Tinka, um...it's been a whole day and I know everything about you. Can we be...closer?" He asks, biting his lip, nervously.

"Whaddya mean?" Tinka blushed, giggling, softly, "Technically, we are closer..." She took her hand in his.

Kent looks deeply into her chocolate, hazel brown eyes, "I know we just met, but I think I'm fallin' for ya, pretty kitty."

She gives a shocked look, "Y-You're fallin' for me?" She looked down, blushing even harder than before, "I-I'm fallin' for ya too."

Kent cupped her cheek, pulling her into a kiss. She kissed back. It was soft, sweet, gentle...She was finally happy. They kissed until air was a necesity, y'know?

He gets up, pulling Tinka up with him. "I spent my entire class periods, writing a song about you. I wanna sing to you while you're close to me..." "Awe, well aren't you a rascal for love?" She poked his abs, making him smile. "My friends call me Rascal. If you want, you can call me that." Kent popped her nose lightly. "I'd like that, Rascal." Tinka winked at him.

Once they were close, they were slow dancing together. Just the two of them as Kent sang his song for her,

"Aren't you somethin' to admire

Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror

And I can't help but notice

You reflect in this heart of mine

If you ever feel alone and

The glare makes me hard to find

Just know that I'm always

Parallel on the other side

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'm here tryin' to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back into you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections into one

Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Aren't you somethin', an original

Cause it doesn't seem really as simple

And I can't help but stare, cause

I see truth somewhere in your eyes

I can't ever change without you

You reflect me, I love that about you

And if I could, I

Would look at us all the time

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'm here tryin' to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back into you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections into one

Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history

Tomorrow's a mystery

I can see you lookin' back at me

Keep your eyes on me

Baby, keep your eyes on me

I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back into you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections into one

Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Ohhhh Ohh Oh Oh... (x3)

Oooohh Ohh Oh Oh..." Tears trickled down Tinka's face. Tears of absolute joy. She was so happy. She felt a way she has never felt before. ONLY Kent "Rascal" Boyd made her feel that way. "You really feel that way about me?" Tinka sniveled, smiling. "I couldn't imagine anyone else, darling," Kent wipes her tears away with his thumb, "You're all mine..." He leans in to kiss her lips once more.

Inches, maybe centimeters away from each other's lips once more, Kent stops, pulling back. "What's wrong?" She asked, confused. "Who's that Gunther guy? Why is he so overprotective of you?" He sighs, frustratedly. "Something happened like a month ago. He WAS my brother, until I-I came clean. It doesn't matter now. I couldn't care less. Why do you ask?" "Because he's been sending me death threats. How did he even get my number?" He pulls out his phone, "I just learned how to use this thing yester-uhh."

"Wait, Smartphones have been put a while now and you just learned how to use it?"

"I meant I-okay...I have to tell you..."

"What?"

"I was in a surfboard accident and wound up here in Chicago. I really didn't move here. I'm from Puerto Rico's Wet Side Beach. My family, my friends, everyone, is all there. I think..."

"So this was all a set up?"

"No. I swear. I really do like you, pretty kitty. Tinka, I wanna stay here with you. I do."

"But you gotta get back?"

"Not for a while, actually. No. I'm never going back. I can't miss out on an amazing girl like you."

"So you're staying?"

"Yes, baby doll."

"But you gotta get back. I mean I don't wanna keep you away from the ones you love, Rascal."

"Guess what? You're the one I love. I'm staying here with you."

"I love you too..." They kiss once more, holding onto each other, tight.

-Meanwhile-

Logan nervously awaited outside Skylar's door. This was Skylar. Why was he so nervous about dating his best friend? Who knows. He fixed his collar and tie. If you guessed who dressed him for his date, Ty did. If you guessed who's helping Skylar with her wardrobe, Cece is. Wow. Rocky obviously didn't wanna get involved. She and Deuce are probably locking lips on her couch or something, supposively babysitting Flynn, grossing the poor kid out. Eww...

Once Skylar opened the door, she looked like a complete stranger. Logan gawked at her he was blushing hard. She looks totally girlified. From skater tomboy to glamorous girly girl. Thank Cece for that. "Logan? Logan." She snapped her fingers. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry." Logan held his hand out and she took it. As they walked, Logan kept taking glances at her.

"What?" She giggled, plainly. "You look-." "Like a girl? I know." Skylar interrupted, before continuing, "You never seen me in a dress before. Understandable." "No, Sky, you look amazing. You look gorgeous and beautiful. I'm glad we're finally together..." Logan finished, pecking a soft kiss on her forehead. "Awe, thanks, pal." She locks her arm in his. Logan opens the car door for her and heads to the driver's side. Skylar opens it for him. Logan hops in, starting the car and driving off.

Once the skater couple gets to their reservations at The Olive Pit, Skylar notices a waiter. "He seems so familiar..." She thought, unsurely. "Hey my name is Ryan. I'll be your waiter on this fine evening." Ryan, the waiter, smiles at Skylar, "Oh hey, Skylar!" Her eyes widened in disbelief. She knows him. That's her ex boyfriend, Ryan Dean. "R-Ryan." She says, shocked.

**(A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! Oh no! What will happen with Skylar and Logan on their date when an old flame Skylar never wants to see again, shows?! What about Tinka and Rascal are really hitting it off. Is Gunther gonna break them up?! Find out in the next few chapters! A/N: Sorry for the late update! The song is Mirrors by JT. My favorite song... )**


	5. Chapter 4: The Date Part 2

PREVIOUSLY ON RASCAL IT UP!

Once the skater couple gets to their reservations at The Olive Pit, Skylar notices a waiter. "He seems so familiar..." She thought, unsurely. "Hey my name is Ryan. I'll be your waiter on this fine evening." Ryan, the waiter, smiles at Skylar, "Oh hey, Skylar!" Her eyes widened in disbelief. She knows him. That's her ex boyfriend, Ryan Dean. "R-Ryan." She says, shocked.

"Oh. You two know each other?" Logan chuckled, obliviously. Logan, buddy, you have no friggin' idea.

Skylar was there, just frozen. What the hell is going on?! Why was her ex-boyfriend, Ryan Dean here?! Excuse me. ABUSIVE ex-boyfriend.

Ryan pulls a chair, turning it around, and sitting down. "Wassup. It's been a while." "I umm...need to go to the bathroom. Be right back!" Probably to puke up her guts, to be honest. Ryan pulls her down, "What's the rush? We're just talking." Skylar grabs Logan's hand in hers and hides it. She's giving some sort of signal.

Logan raised an eyebrow, confused by what's going on, "Sky, you okay?" "I'm fine, why?" She lied, quickly. He leans over to whisper in her ear, "Is he making you uncomfortable?" "Yes..." She swallowed hard.

"Hey, Ryan, is it?" He looks at Ryan, "Can you kinda back up? You're making Skylar uncomfortable." "I'm just talking to her. Is that a problem?" Ryan frowned, slightly. "It is if you're scaring her. Back off." Logan pulled Skylar close to him, protectively. "Skylar am I scaring you or is skater boy here too overprotective?" Ryan asked, softly. "Ryan, please go. I'm serious." You could see the fear in her eyes. Skylar was terrified of Ryan. "Why? Because I hit it first and I will always be your first?" He smirked at her. "Sky, what is he talking about?" Logan frowned, slightly. It means they had sex. Oh my bad. Sorry, Skylar. Ryan had sex with her. She fought for her life.

"Logan..." She had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Logan asked, softly. "I don't wanna talk about it..." Skylar whispers, scaredly. "I'll be sure to use protection next time." Ryan got up, leaving. "Next time? Protection? Skylar did he-." "Yes, Logan. He took something from me that was VERY important. Go ahead. Break up with me. I don't care..." Tears trickled down her face. "I'm not gonna break up with you. I'm gonna protect you with my life. You were forced and sweetie, we've been best friends for a while. Why didn't you tell me?" "Because if I told, he would kill me..."

_Ryan brought Skylar out on a date. A special date. She didn't know but he did, of course. "Umm Ry, where are we going?" Skylar asked, for the umpteenth time as they fame in contact with a mountain road. Ryan parked the car. "It's a surprise. For you, sweetheart..." He got out of the car, opening it on her side. "I-In the middle of nowhere?" Skylar gets out. "That's right." Ryan pulled her into a kiss. Unaware of what he had in mind, she kissed back. He let out a moan, "So you do want this. Good girl." Ryan starts touching her in places she wants to be left alone. "Ryan. What are you doing?! Stop!" Skylar realizing, what he was gonna do, began fighting him. _

_He threw her to the ground, laying on top of her, "I know you want it. Don't fight, Sky." Ryan was tearing at her clothes, til she found herself naked in the middle of nowhere. Alone with him. "Help! Someone help! Rape!" She screamed for her life. "Shut up!" Ryan yelled angrily. _

_Once he was done with her, he put her in the car. She looked down at herself. Skylar almost gagged. She was bruised everywhere. He could've really injured her. Poor girl. "You enjoy yourself?" Ryan hopped in the car. "Screw you," Skylar spat, angrily, "We're done!" "Fine then. I got what I wanted. Should I drop you off at your parents'?" He scoffed. "No!" Her eyes widened. She can never let her parents see her like this. She was strong. Feisty. She was their brave solider. Now she looks so...broken..._

"Who found you? Where did you go?" Logan asked, rubbing her hand softly and soothingly, like a real boyfriend would. "Cece and Tinka. I went to Cece's and they were there..."

_Skylar walked up to Cece's door, knocking softly. You could hear Flynn in his usual catchphrase of, "I'LL GET IT MOM!" But this time he said, "I'LL GET IT, CECE!" The door opens and Flynn looks up at Skylar, "Oh my Gosh, Sky, what happened to you?!" Those two were close. She had a bond with the little guy. "Where's Cece?" She whispers, brokenly. "Flynn, who's at the doo-Skylar!" Cece stood there, in shock. "I-I need you..." More tears formed in her eyes. "Who did this to you?" She helped Skylar inside and onto the couch. "Cece, who was at the door?" Tinka came in, making eye contact with Skylar, "Sky, what happened? Who did this?" That basically broke her heart to see her best friend like that. "Ryan..." Skylar finally broke. She bursted into tears, sobbing into Tinka's arms..._

"Ryan did that to me. That's why I hate being around him." Skylar admitted sadly. "Look at me, Skylar Lewis," Logan cups her cheek, comfortingly, as she looks up to him, "I WILL NOT let him get to you again. I will protect you with my life. I swear to you, okay? I swear. I love you..." "I love you too." Skylar whispers, clinging onto him. For the rest of that night, they just laid there under the stars, together.


	6. Chapter 5: Oi, Eye, I

Rascal, or Kent, whatever we call him, and Tinka walk down the school halls hand in hand. The newest couple of our gang. They were happy. REALLY REALLY happy. "Rascal." Tinka bit her lip, looking up, dreamily at him. "Yes, Baby Doll?" Rascal winks at her. "You would tell me if you were feeling homesick, right?" She asked, concerned. "I never feel homesick because I'm around you," He gripped her hand, tight, "But I'll let you know, okay?" "Okay." She giggled, nervously.

In Music Class, Rascal sat between Ty and Tinka. "Hey, Kent." Ty fist bumps him. "Sup, bro?" He returns the favor, "Y'Know, Ty, you remind me of my best friend back home. His name is Shawn, but we call him SeaCat. He's a master at surfing. We grew up together. He was my bro. Like I never really had a family. He and my friends were my family." "Really?" Ty asks, surprised. "Yeah." He nodded.

"It's nice to see you miss me, nimrod." The trio looks up to see SeaCat. He had the biggest smile on his face. "SeaCat!" Rascal hugged the daylights out of him, "You-You're here!" "Yep." He grinned happily. Then his eye caught the cute blonde haired cat behind his best friend. "Well...Who. Is. That. Pretty. Lady?" SeaCat did an eyebrow dance, grinning at Rascal. "That is my beautiful new girlfriend, Tinka. Tinka Wilde." Rascal introduces, winking once more at Tinka. "She is a sweetheart." SeaCat kisses her hand, "I'm Shawn. My friends and this lugnut calls me SeaCat." He playfully elbows Rascal. "Hey." Tinka giggles in a flattered manner.

"Hey now. She's mine," Rascal gave SeaCat a playful push, "And this cat over here, is my awesome friend, Ty Blue. He's a master on that music, bro." "Sweet! I can teach you what I know and we'll do tradesies?" SeaCat sat beside Ty. "Oh yeah! Okay!" Ty high fived him. "So SeaCat...can I talk to you real quick?" Rascal asked, pulling him aside. "Yeah. What's up, dude?" He asked, smiling big. "How did you get here?" Rascal asked, curiously.

"I have no idea. I've been looking all over for you. This town is "off the chain" as they say, I don't ever wanna go home!"

"Me neither! Chicago rules!"

"Yeah!"

"So gimme your number. Me and the gang are going to Crusty's later. You should join us."

"What number?"

"Cell phone number."

"What's a cell phone? We didn't have those in 1952. I'm still new to the future stuff."

"Okay. I'll just go buy you an iPhone."

"What is that? A phone you can use with your eye?"

"You know what? You're better off with a Galaxy."

"Well now I'm just lost."

"We'll be back." Rascal chuckled, telling Ty and Tinka as they jogged out, grabbing the hall pass. They were gonna go to Deuce. He was a salesman. He sold everything. Even cellphones. "Hey, Deuce." He says, walking up to him. He was with Rocky. OF COURSE. "Hey, Rock-A-Roni." "Why is everyone calling me that?" She asked, confused. "You don't like it?" Rascal asked, taken aback. "Not really. Where did you get that from, Kent?" Rocky folded her arms. "Oh this dude named Howard called you that and this girl Candy was-Ohhh," He realized what he just said, "Rocky, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I thought you liked that name." "No. Don't worry about it. You didn't know. I'm not mad with you." She gave an assuring smile. "Ro Ro. Pop Rocks. Rockystar. The Rock." He tried making her laugh. It worked. Rocky let out a small giggle, "Kent, what would we do without you?" "She's a charmer, Deucester." Rascal laughed aloud. "I know right?" Deuce agreed, happily.

"So who's he?" Rocky smiled up at SeaCat. "Wow, is he cute! I'm taken, though." She thought to herself. "I'm Shawn." SeaCat kisses her hand, winking at her, "But my friends call me SeaCat. Rascal here is my bro." "I'm Raquel. My friends call me Rocky." She blushed, deeply. Well, of course! A cutie like that kissing her hand. "I'm Martin. The boyfriend. My friends call me Deuce." Deuce cleared his throat, shaking SeaCat's hand. "Deuce, stop." Rocky warned, sending him a death glare. "What?" He whined, "You're mine!" "Yes but I think he already knows. Besides, jealousy is what I like." Rocky winked at him. "Well, you're a cool dude, Deuce. I like you already." SeaCat smiles at him, "I mean, you love this pretty lady, huh?" "Yep." Deuce grins at his tall girlfriend.

"They're the power couple of the gang." Rascal explains, slightly, "Now about that cellphone..." "You need a cellphone? Pick one! BlackBerry, iPhone, Galaxy, HTC, et cetera." Deuce opens his jacket and his locker, "50 bucks." "Deuce!" Rocky glared at him. "Hey! I'm the bidnessman!" Bidnessman. A way of saying businessman. "I don't care! You're gonna be a single man if you don't just give them the cellphone!" She folded her arms, angrily. "Oooh..." Rascal instigated. "Pick one." Deuce laughs, nervously. "IPhone." SeaCat grins at Rascal. "Color?" Deuce took out a white and black iPhone. "White." SeaCat says, receiving it from Deuce.

Rascal looks at his best friend as he holds the iPhone to his eye, "What are you doing?" He laughed. "Its an "eye"phone, isn't it?" SeaCat joked. "Oh my God." Deuce face palmed his forehead as his silly girlfriend bursts into hysterical laughter. "I get it! I get it!" Rocky says between laughs. "Let's get back to class, egghead." Rascal laughed, leading the way. "Hang on. We're coming with you." Deuce picks up Rocky, putting her over his shoulder. That silly girl was still laughing.

The quartet walks into class a couple of mintues before the bell rings. "Oh hello..." Cece looks up at SeaCat, almost drooling. "Hey," SeaCat kissed her hand, "I'm Shawn. The friends call me SeaCat." He introduced once more. "I'm Cecelia," Cece introduces, "But everyone calls me SeaCat." "Okay SeaCat, do you do that to every girl?" Deuce asks, slightly annoyed. Rocky smacks the back of his head, "Shut it!" She growled. Deuce frowned, pouting. "Nah. Just the pretty ones." He winked at all 3 of them. "Well then." They say in unison. "That's a way of saying "I like you" back where we come from." SeaCat gave a thumbs up. "Ugh, whatever. I can do the same thing." Deuce thought to himself. He's jealous because SeaCat likes Rocky. No not really. Just as friends, y'know?


	7. Chapter 6: Bikers Vs Surfers 2013

Rocky and Deuce had gotten a moment alone with each other to where they could talk. "Deuce, what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, heatedly, "Why are you acting like such a jerk? SeaCat is amazing. He's a good friend. Why are you acting jealous?" "I don't trust him!" Deuce threw his hands up, "He comes out of nowhere and he's flirting with you, knowing you're taken!" "Deuce! Come on! I love you! Not him! He's just a friend! Why can't you see that?"

"Because I just want to be your one and only. I thought I was!"

"What?" Tears formed in her eyes, "Why would you say something like that?"

"I-Rocky, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-."

"No Deuce. You ARE my one and only. I loved you since we were kids. None other than you. You're the one. The love of my life. The one for me. No. I thought so too. I never doubted your love for me."

"Boo, I'm sorry! I didn't-."

"Call me when you wanna be that one again. Call me when you stop being such an asshole. Call me when you're ready to love me." Rocky walks off with her head down. She was crying. Poor thing. "Rocky, wait..." Deuce took her by the shoulder. "Don't touch me, Deuce." She jerked away from him, walking off.

Deuce watched her walk off. "God, I'm such an asshole!" He thought to himself. He himself walked off in the other direction, thinking about Rocky. How stupid he was. How she had made him feel on top of the world. How she made him feel such an incredible feeling, it's unexplainable.

Rocky sat on a nearby bench in the hallway and just cried. She couldn't believe what Deuce just did. He broke her heart. She didn't even know what just happened. She loved him. She was madly in love with him and...

"Hey, buzzkill." Oh great. Frankie "The Complication" Jameson. He sat by her. "Whatcha crying for? Eyebrows broke your heart?" "Frankie, leave me alone." Rocky sniveled, getting up. "Wait, hold up, buzzkill. I just wanna talk." He grabs her wrist, squeezing it, so she can't escape. "Frankie, let go! Stop!" She began freaking out. He slams her up against the lockers, still keeping that grip on her wrist, "You're gonna listen and listen good, Rock-A-Roni. You're gonna dump that stupid salesman of yours and you're gonna get with me or else. I'm gonna have to ruin that pretty face of yours. We can do it right here. No one's around." He threatens, trailing as hand down her body.

Rocky gulped to herself, "I-I can't. I love Deuce..." "I do..." She thought, realizing it. "That's the wrong answer, bimbo." He punches the locker, next to her head, "Eep!" She whimpered, fearfully, "Please, Frankie." "Please WHAT, killjoy?" He grabs her injured ribcage, from hitting the locker knob HARD, might I add, squeezing it. "Mmh! Please h-have mercy...AAH!" She squealed in pain. It hurt. BAD. "Say "I love you, Frankie. I love you so much." And I'll leave you alone. Simple." Frankie smirked, inches away from her face. "I-I love you, Frankie. I love you so much..." Rocky tried not to burst into sobs. "Now kiss me." He grinned, sneakily. "What?! No! AHHH! Stop it!" Rocky pleaded for her life, as he crushed it more.

SeaCat, minding his own business, was walking down the halls waiting for Rascal. "AHH!" He heard screams coming from the next hallway. "That sounds like Rocky. What the?" He raced to the next hall, quickly. He found Frankie beating on Rocky. "Hey! Leave her alone!" SeaCat sprung into action, shoving him off of her. "You okay, Rocky?" He asked, observing her. "Y-You saved me..." Rocky says, dusting herself off. "You're my friend." SeaCat smiles, wrapping a protective arm around her.

"Oh I see. You dumped Deucey-Weucey for the new kid. Well guess what, fish? She my new girl." Frankie reached for her. SeaCat steps in front of her, shielding her, "You're not gonna get her. She's with Deuce. You know they have names for biker jerks like you back home." "Well there are some bikers that are jerks. Butchy isn't. He's cool." SeaCat thought to himself. "We call you, bullies. Bull headed neanderthals who think its okay to make fun of or beat up someone just to get your way. I won't let you hurt her. You don't deserve her. She deserves Deuce. He's a good kid and together they have a future."

"You make me laugh, fishy. Move out of the way, or my crew and I will do it for you." Frankie threatened as his posse shows. "You aren't gonna touch him." Deuce shows, taking Rocky's hand in his. The rest of the gang shows. "9 on 5. Take your pick." Rascal backed up SeaCat. "Take it to the auditorium!" VP Winslow pointed as she shows, let's go! Bikers Vs. Surfers. Just like at Big Mama's. Here comes a musical.

Once they got there, the bikers started off. Ugh.

(Bikers)

_[Frankie:]_

_You better run, run, run_

_Cuz' here we come_

_Revving our engines under the sun_

_You're cruisin' for a bruisin'_

_Woah! Keeping me cool!_

_Smooth and steady!_

_Slicked back hair_

_Things are getting heavy!_

_You're cruisin' for bruisin'_

_Two wheels and an open road_

_Wrapped in leather_

_Ready to go!_

_[All:]_

_Don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way!_

_[Candy:] _

_Bubblegum cherry top _

_Go to the hop_

_Hanging with my brother cuz' his friends are so hot_

_While they're cruisin', for some bruisin'!_

_[Gunther:]_

_Alright,I went to the drive in and what did I see?_

_A hundred little ladies all staring at me!_

_I was cruising, for some LOVING!_

_I got these two wheels and an open road_

_Pop that clutch, ready to go!_

_[All:]_

_Don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way_

_Oh!_

_[Randy:]_

_1,2, a 1,2,3!_

_A who, who, who's ridin with me?_

_A gang full of brusiers, all crusin' with me!_

_And we're tearin up this, we're tearin up, we're tearin up this place_

_Oh! (Frankie and Gunther solo)_

_[All:]_

_Don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_So don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_No, we're not gonna live any other way!_

_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!_

_Oh!_

Wow. How are the surfers gonna beat that? Oh I know!

(Surfers)

_[Ty:]_

_Drums, A little guitar please_

_One, Two, One Two Three, Four_

_[Rocky:]_

_I hope you're ready for the time of your life_

_Just look at us, we put a gleam in your eye_

_Buckle up, We're gonna take you for a ride_

_[Cece:]_

_Let's go, We got you going, Get in the vibe_

_Everybody put your hands to the sky_

_Buckle up, We're gonna take you take you high_

_[All:]_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

_La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop_

_It's on! it's on! it's on!_

_Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top_

_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock_

_Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop_

_It's on! it's on! it's on! _

_[Ty:]_

_Okay now are you ready?_

_One, two, One, two, three, four_

_[Tinka:]_

_Showstoppin' when we step in the place_

_Before it's done you're gonna beg us to stay_

_Get on board Come on; let's ride the wave_

_[Skylar:]_

_Let's go, let's go, We just do what we do_

_Watch me break and pop I'll blast it for you_

_You wanna rock like us?_

_'Cause we're never second place (You ready?)_

_[All:]_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

_La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop_

_It's on! it's on! it's on!_

_Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top_

_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock_

_Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop_

_It's on! it's on! it's on! _

_[Ty:]_

_Okay now are you ready?_

_One, two, One, two, three, four_

_[Deuce:]_

_The-the-the-there is no competition_

_That's why we're in the number one position_

_[Ty:]_

_Your crew can't hang with us_

_Man we're too dangerous_

_[SeaCat:]_

_Ain't got the style or the stamina_

_Just doin' my thing_

_Get hooked on my swing_

_[Rascal:]_

_Rockin' the place _

_Droppin' the bass_

_Makin' all the girls sing_

_Yeah we make the bells ring(It's on, it's on)_

_[Ty:] _

_Drums (Deuce is killing them drums)_

_Yeah, A little guitar please_

_One, two, three, four (Ty, Logan, and SeaCat solo)_

_[All:]_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

_La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop_

_It's on! it's on! it's on!_

_Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top_

_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock_

_Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_

_La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop_

_It's on! it's on! it's on!_

_Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top_

_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock_

_Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop_

_It's on! it's on! it's on!_

_[Ty:]_

_One, two, One, two, three, four!_

_[All:]_

_It's on!_

"Now who won that?" The music teacher, Mr. Zigfield applauded, "Send in your votes now!" Everyone in the audience voted. Once the votes were in, the surfers stood hand in hand. Band together. They were more than a band. They were family. "The winners are...The Surfers!" Principal Rabinoff announced. "Yes!" They cheered happily. Wow. It turned from an all out fight into a battle of the bands. They sure won it too!

Deuce looks over at the love of his life, "Rocky." He says, softly. She looks up at him, giving a small smile. Deuce pulls her in for a kiss. "Awww..." The whole auditorium cheered for them. Thank God she kissed back. "I love you. I will always love you and I'm never leaving. I love you so much..." He whispers, while hugging her "I love you too. I never wanna lose you..." She had tears in her eys. "You won't, Rocky. Ever." He wipes them away, kissing her forehead. That's a strong couple...


	8. Epilogue

The gang went to Crusty's after school for a celebration. They brought Flynn with them. "Whoa, so you surf? Like Kent?" Flynn walked with SeaCat. "Yep. I love to surf. It's like my life. We should take you guys and gals to the beach tomorrow, since it's Saturday. Teach you how to surf." He offers.

"Yeah. Sure." They all say in unison. "Yeah! Sounds blastin'!" Flynn jumped in the air, happily. "I'm down." Deuce smiles, making SeaCat smile. Deuce trusts him now. He saved Rocky. Why not? Rocky smiled at Deuce. He did it for himself and her.

When they walked in crusty's, they got a table and Deuce went to go get the pizza. "Where'd Deuce go?" SeaCat asked. "Oh. He went to go get the pizza." Rocky tells SeaCat, sitting next to him. "What the heck is a pizza?" SeaCat scratched his head, confused. Everyone at the table, but Rascal gave him an "Are you out of your mind?!" look. Rascal laughed, hysterically. "What? I'm from the beach. We have burgers." He scoffed, laughing a bit. "That makes sense. Yeah." They murmur in agreement.

Rascal leaned over to SeaCat, "Hey, curly, pizza is about to change your mind on sticking by burgers!" He says in a sing-song voice. "I'll try anything. Heck." SeaCat grinned at Rascal. "Hey, SeaCat. Can I talk to you?" Rocky asked, hopefully. "Yeah. Sure. C'mere." He took her by the hand and lead her upstairs to the gameroom. Luckily, no one was there.

"What'd you wanna talk about, Rocko?" SeaCat leaned against the wall. "Thank you...for saving me back when Frankie had me..." Rocky thanks him, "You're amazing." "You're welcome, pretty lady. You were a damsel in distress and I'm your friend, y'know? You can always count on me." He gives her a warm smile. "Thank you." She hugs him, tight. He hugs her back.

They pulled back, looking each other in the eyes. SeaCat DOES like Rocky. He leans in to kiss her. Oh no...she leans in too. Once that gap is closed...actually...it was more of a thank you kiss. It didn't mean anything to Rocky but it did to Rocky. "So this is how you treat me, Rocky?" Deuce stood in the doorway. She pulls away from SeaCat, quickly. "You made me look stupid. I was the one to apologize. You, SeaCat, I trusted you." Deuce was hurt. Real hurt. "Deuce, that kiss didn't mean anything. It was a thank you kiss. You gave me a thank you kiss when you were with Dina!" Rocky facepalmed her forehead, annoyed. "Then why did he kiss back?" Deuce folded his arms, angrily.

Rocky rolled her eyes, "Oh my God. I kissed back because I BEEN liked you! Ohhh..." "Ohhh, is what she said." Deuce got in SeaCat's face, "That true? You like Rocky?" "I hate to admit it, but yeah. Deuce, look man, I'm sorry. I was the one who leaned in. I shouldn't have. That's the stupidest thing I ever did. I'm just gonna go home." SeaCat starts to leave out.

"Stay right there, SeaCat. Don't leave," Deuce sighed to himself, "Rocky, did this kiss really mean nothing?" "No. It didn't." She says, annoyed. "SeaCat, this did mean something to you?" He turns to the confused, curly haired, surfer. "Yes it did but she's with you and she loves you so don't worry about it." "See? Nothing to worry about." Rocky says, encouragingly. "Okay. Fine. We're good BUT...if I see you put your lips on her again, I'm gonna skin you ALIVE..." Deuce warned, threatening him. "Deuce, you have my word. No more." SeaCat assured him as he lead the way out.

"You, missy, are in the litterbox." Deuce takes Rocky's hand. "Excuse me? Two can play at this game! If anything I'm the man of this relationship." Rocky scoffed laughing. "Hahahaha. I'm not laughing." Deuce frowned. "Oh." Rocky put her head down, sadly. "I'm kidding, chica! Watch this." Deuce sat at his spot, "Who's the man of the Reuce relationship?" "Rocky." Everyone says, simultaneously. "Thank you. Hey!" Deuce whined. "I tried to tell you, stupid." Rocky burst into laughter, making everyone laugh. That's how it was with the gang. This is the end of Rascal It Up!


End file.
